The Trial and Sentence of the Fourth Piece
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Daniel Matthews is on trial, reason? He was Jigsaw's 4th apprentice. crack fic one shot.


_A.N. this fic is set after __**Saw 5**__. This takes place in an alternate time line in which the events in number 6 never took place. I might do a couple prequels if enough people want them. So until then this story will be an oneshot Alternate Timeline fic. _

_A.M. Phoenix_

**Court Room # 9 10:50 A.M. December 25, 2019**

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Jonathon O'Dell." Said the Bailiff.

"Please be seated," said O'Dell. "The case of the United States of America versus Daniel Alexander Matthews is now in session. Mr. Matthews you are accused of over two hundred and fifty counts of murder, one hundred and seventy-nine counts of kidnapping and endangerment of human life, eighteen counts of impersonating an officer of the law, sixty-one counts of impersonating a medical physician, three hundred and ninety-four counts of illegal weapons, four hundred and fifty-two counts of stolen properties thus far. How do you plead?"

As everyone in the courtroom, and across the country waited to here what the defendant had to say, the camera zoomed in on the back of Daniel Matthews' head. It showed short gray hair, unusual on a man only thirty years old. As he starts to stand everyone in hales as they see that the left side of his jaw shows that it had been burned badly years before.

"Guilty you honor," Daniel said in a rough voice one would expect from a man who smoked a pack a day for the last sixty years. "I would also like to take the stand at this time before I am sentenced, if I may? I know it is an unorthodox request, but you will not regret allowing me to do so."

"Very well Mr. Matthews, please take the stand," said the judge with a bewildered look upon his face.

As Daniel Matthews stood to his full height of 5'11 the room saw that his right leg was missing, due to the fact that he was considered to be too dangerous to be aloud to wear any actual foot wear.

When he was at the stand the bailiff brought ought the bible and had Daniel swear upon it to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Now your honor, I would like to tell you why I asked to take the stand," said Daniel with his head down to be his face was not visible. "I have been called the second 'Jigsaw'. I am not. I am simply the fourth piece in his puzzle."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Matthews?" asked an extremely confused judge.

"Simply this, John Kramer had three apprentices. He survived a test of god. Amanda Young, his third apprentice survived two of John's tests. I, his fourth apprentice survived three of those damn tests. They are why my face looks like it does. They are why I am missing fingers and limbs. But throughout every single one I survived and became stronger. Every single one of my 'victims' was someone who was broken on the inside. Those that survived became stronger and better," said Daniel. "Those that didn't were missing a piece of themselves. The survival instinct. John had it, Amanda had, and I had it."

"What do you mean you 'had' it?" asked a reporter, only to have the judge start to reprimand and threaten the press.

Before the judge could even open his mouth to speak, Daniel answered the question by saying. "I let my self be caught. I have been giving people these tests for the last fourteen years of my life. I am tired of running. I would like to make a deal. I know that for what I have done I will most likely be executed."

"What kind of **deal**, Mr. Matthews?" asked O'Dell in a very angry and yet at the same time nervous manner.

"Simple, I want a life sentence in a maximum security prison. I want spend my sentence solitary confinement. I would also like to receive the newspapers of my choice every day. Take out food from a different restaurant every Sunday. Access to any and all approved reading material, with a weekly trip to the prison library with no less than a ten man team in full riot gear." said Daniel as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "In exchange I will give you the name of John's second apprentice. And my seven apprentices."

"I think I can arange that," said a rather shocked O'Dell.

"Oh, I almost forgot a yearly trip to a flower shop and cemetery. I wish to be escorted by no less than three hundred guards and/or policemen," said Daniel.

"Why those two places and I do need to know so that a decision can be made on this subject," said the judge.

"The trip is to visit the woman I loved, and get her her favorite flowers. I wish to visit the grave of Amanda Young. For you see before John's health got worse, we started dating. As his health deteriorated we grew closer. Then John's second apprentice gave her one last job. It was that job that killed her," Daniel said as he started to cry. "So even if I can never visit her again, I will make sure that bastard pays for what he took from me. Not only did he kill the woman I loved, but he also murdered my father, and more cops than I ever did."

"Very well Mr. Matthews, I will take that into consideration. Now would you please tell the court the eight names?" Said the judge.

"Not until the contract for my plea bargain is signed!" shouted Daniel.

Within one hour of the case hearing beginning the contract was written and signed, turning a hearing into a trial and interrogation.

"John's second apprentice was Detective Mark Hoffman. Hoffman framed Jigsaw for one of his own killings. His victim was the man who murdered his sister. John confronted him, and 'convinced' him to help him with his work. Hoffman tricked everyone, even John, into thinking he was a good little yes man. The day john and Amanda died, Hoffman setup a game for officer Riggs. He designed it to be inescapable," said Daniel.

"Alright now what about your apprentices?" asked the judge.

"My first apprentice is a young man named Charles Hawk. Young Charles was a drunken gang member when I tested him. I will not tell how he was tested, just know that he survived and sought me out for guidance as did the others. He is currently employed as a janitor in the police station.

"My Second apprentice is a young woman named Alexis Knox. She was a street whore and a cocaine junkie. She currently works at as a librarian.

"My third and fourth students are twin brothers named Michel and Gabriel Morning. They were serial killers the police could never catch. They currently own a salvage yard.

"My fifth student was a young lady named Patricia Evans. She was a drug dealing gang leader. She died in the crossfire during a police raid three years ago. She had just left convinced he brother to leave the gang.

"My sixth student is a disturbed young man name Alexander Leviathan. He was an abusive father and husband before I met him. He is currently head of police.

"And last but not least the one you will never be able to take alive. Adrian Phoenix. Adrian is the product of the world itself. At the age of fourteen he was given the very test that gave me my scars. He walked out whistling. He figured out who I was while the test was still taking place. Instead of killing me, or turning me in he wanted to learn form me. He is the one who designs the most dangerous games. His body count is higher than mine, you just haven't found them yet. His survivors are few, but they never go back to their old ways. He turned a serial killing psychopath into prisoner of the year in the penitentiary five years in a row," said Daniel. "He is the reason I am asking for that many guards and solitary confinement. I may have taught him but that kid scares me. I have known him four six years now and if I know anything about him it's this if he has an idea he will do it. He plans for everything."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews, that was more information than we had before. You will be taken to an undisclosed federal prison to be placed in solitary for the remainder of your natural born life. Mr. Matthews you are also required to assist us in finding the seven living accomplices to your and John Kramer's crimes. Court is dismissed," Said judge O'Dell.

**Epilogue 5 years later**

Adrian Phoenix age 24 is still on the loose. His body count is over seven hundred men and women. Amongst those are his fellow apprentices. He tested them before the police to could get to them. The remains had to be identified by D.N.A. and dental records for each one.

Daniel Mathews age 35 is still in his 10x10 solitary cell. He has made it a habit to watch the nightly news, he is allowed to watch T.V. so long as the set and remote are outside of his cell. They fear he will use the T.V. set or remote to escape. He is now allowed to visit Amanda's grave once a year with a bouquet a wild flowers.

Mark Hoffman was arrested and sentenced to life incarceration. His cellmate, whose uncle was Officer Riggs, murdered him. His cell mate is due to have a parole hearing in three months. He was to be released two day's after Hoffman arrived.

_**FIN**_

_A.N. I know short but the muse left me near the end. _

_And yea I did use my pen name for the last apprentice. My pen name was originally the name of an oc I had made. I am hoping that with this I can start to bring him back to life._

_And if you want the stories of the apprentices let me know._

_The author_

_A.M. Phoenix_


End file.
